An Abandoned Beach
by Strawberry.Martini.27
Summary: What'll happen if Ayako's in hospital, and the new club manager is a trouble maker behind her innocent face? Street fights at the abandoned beach. MitsuixOC. A typical drama.
1. Gym After Hours

**Chapter1: Gym After Hours**

It's 6 o'clock sharp when the practice has ended. The boys are all in the showers, probably changing. I don't know and I don't care. I just need some help to overcome this damn problem that's all. Ayako is now lying in bed. There at the hospital and all because of me. I am responsible for this. So here I am, starring emptily, dribbling the ball slightly in my hand, and thinking.

**Flashback.**

I and Aya-chan came from the same junior high. Before we meet here in Shohoku. We we're walking home from school and we encounter these gangsters. I can felt Ayako's panic and confusion as they surround us. Ha. I knew these guys. They _were_my friends.

"Enough of this! I don't' want to get involved anymore!" I shouted, grabbed Ayako and tried to run away. But with his running ability, he easily catches up. "What do you mean you don't want to get involved huh? Answer me!!"

I felt him grasping tight on my arm, so I let go of Aya's hand. She backed a few steps in fear.I know that he's not letting me go unless I do as he say.

"Lynn, just who do you think you are? We're just a bunch of school bounders! Teachers blacklisted us for what we do! And you say that you'd join in. You'd do all that stuff with us. And now that we have gone this far suddenly you just say you quit?" he said.

"I don't care" I truned my face away from him and tried not to look at his eyes. I don't want to know what he's feeling right now. Cause if I do, I might fall for him again.

"Just that? I don't care? I'm your boyfriend, Lynn! You are not just betraying me, but the whole army!" his graps tightened around my shoulders

"I said .relationship."

"What?!" he stared at me in disbelief.

"I don't care about you and the stupid army I've been in. I've never been a big help anyway. I'm leaving."

And with that, I left him staring confused at me. But one of them act right after I turned around. Ayako's hit with that block of wood one of them swung to her head. If she hadn't been with me that time, she would've been safe. Oh snap. I ran as fast as I could, leaving Ayako there, calling the police to report the accident and as I hide and wait I can hear him shout in disbelief. I know as soon as the police came he'd figure out I'm the one who called.

Ah.. Ayako's safe now. I felt a few seconds of relief. But then fear struck back. I realize that he hates me, and he'll take revenge. All those 5 boys.

**End of flashback.**

Now everything is different. I do more at basketball, my grades improved, and I have something else to take care about. I am the high school basketball team manager. But last night I have a phone call. A familiar voice.  
"You think you'd get out of that easily? Let's see how you've improved. 5 days from now. 10 pm sharp at you know where." He said through the phone, and then hung up.

I gasped. Darn, it's the place our school used to have a beach cookout. It's left abandoned and nobody really went there. So me and my old-shit!-army used it as a hideout.

4 days left and I need help. The boys. I know they promised not to fight, but all I need is for them to help me improve my skills.

Ryota, Mitsui, and Rukawa should be enough. So I waited in front of the showers door. Humming to a song I've been thinking in my head, until Mitsui and Hanamichi popped out. The red hair was rattling about whatever and the other, drying his hair with the towel he's holding.

"! Eh, haii Lynn.." Hanamichi said as he waved at me. He's such a weirdo. So I let the freak pass by, grab Mitsui by his wrist and I told him what I'd like to do.

"Geez.. You're a first grader girl and you seem to have tougher problems than I did a few months ago." He grinned. I am speechless. What is it about 1st grader anyway? "Hey, don't go staring at me like that. As long as didn't notice, why not? I'll need Ryota though" He said, still with the smile.

"Hey Ryota!" Mitsui called him up for me and explains everything. "What about today, right now?"

"Suit's me just fine." I said. "Should we um, invite, no ask help from Kaede as well? He seems… quite tough."

"Ask for it. He won't answer but I'm sure he's willing to help." Ryota answered, and walks away. "I'll be waiting at the gym." He said.

- - - || - - -

Everything is going well. I have all 3 guys supporting me. So, we're confused about how to 'train the girl'.

"I got it." Ryota said suddenly. "Let's see how long you could bear with this!" And he kicked me on my stomach. Once, Twice. I stood still. Three times it is. I said "Son of a bitch. That's quite a kick." But he just grinned and continues. Mitsui is looking at me and Ryota, while Kaede ignores everything and practices his basketball again. It seems like wasn't showering. He just went to change his shirt. "See if you could stay up until 10." Ryota said. And I did it. I made it until 10 kicks.

Mitsui stood up and suddenly give me a hit on my jaws. "Urk…" I fell down backwards. Rubbing my jaws, I cursed silently. I stood up, still holding my aching stomach.

"Watch it. Be aware for every sudden attack, got it?" Mitsui said.

To tired to answer, I just nod in silence.

"You start to act like that icy guy over there. Ha-ha..." add Ryota. He pointed at Rukawa and chuckles.

"I'm trying to bear with the pain you doofus" I said.

"Someone talking about me?" Kaede came closer, panting and sweating. He dribbled the ball slightly before he sat down with 3 of us. He seems not to care. "Asking us to teach you how to fight. Do'ahou." Kaede stares coldly at me, and spoke with his long stern voice. I have no intention to speak. So I kept my mouth shut. I'm not such a dumb red haired monkey who kept fighting with him for illogical reasons.

"Okay um let me ask you guys something. About that 'incident' last year…" I started

"I got hit by a mop" Kaede said

"I lost my teeth" Mitsui continues

"I was crushed by your army at the rooftop Micchy." Finished Ryota

"While you are beating me." Mitsui adds

"Yeah…" Ryota said again. But then I continued "I think you've all answered my questions. But uh I just moved in so I really don't know why everyone shiveres at the sound of your name Mitsui. They just kept on saying 'the incident' without telling." I grabbed a ball and played with it as I speak.

"You are too naïve. Asking for such a thing. There's no theory in fighting like this. It's useless." And Rukawa left.

"Maybe he's right, it is pointless. It's been an hour since we do nothing." Mitsui said. "Ha, what about a punching lesson? I want to know how well you fight. 1 on 1?" Ryota offers but then he said again, "No. It's too soon, but, it's the only way to find out." Suddenly he attempts to hit me on my face, but I dodge it and tried to kick him. But he quickly grabs my foot mid-air and pushed it aside with full force. I fell a few steps backwards. 'Darn, he sure is the quickest point guard in Kanagawa. Quickest fighter either I guess.' I mumbled to myself, hands brushing slightly to my hair since it's falling forward. Seeing this Ryota used the moment to run towards me and pinned me to the wall on my shoulder, while his knees pinned my foot.

He put his face forward, as if he's trying to kiss me. But he hissed "When will you start attacking me?"

I tried to shook him off, but it seems to be impossible. Darn. He is making me mad. While in real world I was trying to release myself, a thought occurred inside my head. 'ugh if I can't even do this then I have no hope on whatever I'll face later.' My mind tells me it's impossible. So I just try my best to break free. I can't even use my arms and feet.

Suddenly I felt a strangle. Darn! I can't breathe. Moments later I turned blue and I was desperate for air.

"Ryota that's enough!" Mitsui shouted from his place. Ryota release me suddenly and I pant heavily. I knelt down since I can't even stand. I choked and breathed deep as I could. "D... on't… ev… ever…hh… strangle…me... Like that again… hh.. you bastard…" I tried to talk between my gasps with my breathing better in every second.

"That's the spirit! It's for your training but, okay, I'll never strangle you again until you are ready to fi…" His sentence was cut off since I tried to hit his jaws, but he dodged and moves left. I took advantage of it and I give him a low kick. Soon, he tripped over it and falls down. Laughing, he said "Hahaha! Now you are like Mitsui! You don't like to lose, do you?" He stood up.

"I remember he told me to be aware of every attack. And that's what you didn't do." I said. "Then try this!" Mitsui swung his fists at me and I dodge it. Yeah! I made it this time! "Nice one… I guess we know you are improved on one thing."

"u huh, and It's because of you and your word advise" Ryota said, "But hey, I got to go now. Meet you guys same time same place tmorow kay?." And he left.

"Don't forget to visit Ayako at the hospital tomorrow morning!!" Mitsui yelled to Ryota who's walking away. He waved as an answer, but he kept going.

It's both of us now. So, I clean up and get ready to lock the gym door, preparing to leave. "You live alone do you?" Mitsui suddenly asked

I nodded as an answer. "My parents lived out of town."

"Aren't you afraid just in case that guy would go to your place and… You know…"

"Hahaha… And what? You're concerned 'bout me?"

"Well I suppose… Huh? What?" He answers groggily. And that face made me giggle. Seriously, the 3 pointer MVP saying such a thing with a laughable expression is hard to believe.

"So if I am concerned about it, what will you do?" I tried giving this flirty smile and who knows? It worked. I cant help but look away and grin. Ahaha a little laughing to get rid of the building tension.

"You could perhaps, stay in my place." He said.

"Really? That would be fun. What will your mother say?"

"…" He kept silent, his face tense.

"Come on, I just know he wouldn't." I sighed.

"How? I mean, how'd you know?" He turned to face me.

"It's just, not his style. I've been fighting with him for three years. I only did a little 'messing up the situation' help. You know.. stuff. And I'm a good info collector. I fight only a little. But he never sneaks into somewhere and beat someone up. He'll give a warning. Always. Just like how he warned me about this." I got up and drank some from my bottle.

"You, I mean, well, this thing. I wonder why it is but whenever I saw you, or talk to you, I felt like I want to share everything and talk to you. This familiar feeling like I've known you for long and I could trust you…" He said.

Oh… I felt the same. But I am not telling him. Is this a crush? I don't want to have the same thing twice. I have to make sure what am I feeling. I could still feel this disappointment about my ex. And I have no intention on repeating the same thing twice.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No you didn't. It's just me. So, tomorrow we'll meet at the gym again, won't we?" I asked before I go.

"Yeah I guess." He said. "Bye." He left, turning right from the school, while I turn left. "Isn't your house over there?" He said as he points at the direction he's leaving.

"Oh, I need to do some shopping. It's still 7 anyway." I told a little white lie. I need to go to the beach. Not just the beach, but the abandoned beach. I bet those guys are still there, and I need to check on them. Maybe I wasn't such a good actress, cause at that time, Mitsui is following me behind without me realizing it. But I've been through it so, I'll tell you, that I walk there with him behind, making sure I was okay for a reason I don't know.

In a few minutes I am there and I can hear a thrash can kicked up. My ex is angry for a reason. I need to watch. I need to know and hear. But, sadly I tripped. Yeah... over a darn pebble. And then I saw him looking at my direction. Fuck…

* * *

That's all for now. Thanks for those who've read these. It's my first slam dunk fic and maybe I didn't do pretty well so R&R please!! I hope you don't mind to tell me are they OOC? Or any suggestions for the next chapter. Thanks anyway...


	2. Sunday Night

Chapter2: Sunday Night

I saw him looking at me. Sean. He is now running towards me with his favorite baseball bat. I knew something will happen if I don't leave immediately. The problem is I'm too shocked to lift my feet. So I just stood there and let him grab my arm tight.

"What the hell are you doing here, huh? Spying on me? Listen, I told you I made a little plan for both of us here but it seems like you've come on the wrong date and time. You are no longer welcome here." He pokes me on my shoulder with his bat.

I don't want anything bad to happen, so I kept quiet. But it seems not to be what Sean wanted after all. He starts shouting at me and so I shout back, until he swung his fist on me. Since I have been through the training I easily dodged the first attack, but not the second. He punches me on my cheek and I took a few steps backwards. That's when Mitsui came out of his hiding place and blocked the next hit.

"Mi… Mitsui…" I said in amazement. Just that. And I'm speechless until everything is over.

"Now who the heck do you think you are?" asked Sean

"Hisashi Mitsui. Shohoku high, third grade. Same as you." He answers, still flat with his usual smile.

"You know this bitch?" He pulled me next to him and put his arm around me, locking my arms.

"Yeah. She's_ not_ a bitch, and if you hurt her more than that, you'll be sorry."

"You can't just order me around like that. You don't even know who I am! GET LOST!!" Sean yelled.

"What if I won't? I don't even care who you are and all I know is that you're hurting her. That's enough reason for me to kill you!" Mitsui said sternly. That moment, I saw a flash on Mitsui's eyes. It's like he's willing to protect me however from Sean. He's serious about his words just now. Sadly I haven't known if I feel the same way.

"You're not even somebody for her! You've just met her for a month and you act like you're his boyfriend! Don't you know if I am his boyfriend?"

"No I don't. Everyone knows that she's single from the first day she enters Shohoku. Even if you are her boy, why did you ever say such a thing to her? That doesn't look like boyfriend to me." Mitsui said.

For a second, Sean grew red and silent.

"I'll be seeing you both soon and by that time, you're toast!" Sean left by his temper. And the two of us quickly left the abandoned beach, walking our way home.

* * *

The training goes on for days. Until Sunday night I'm capable of beating Ryota in a 1 on 1. And, he could never strangle me again even if he wanted to. I knew how to avoid strangles. Kaede asked me to bring the mop just in case, but I just laughed. A few hours later were all going home. I'm walking with Mitsui like always. Somehow I am closer to him.

Just then, he remembers that he needed to teach me how to defend myself in a lying down position. So we went back to the gym and try the move.

I have to lie down facing upwards, and I have to grab his hand and push it ahead. It's quite difficult but in a few moments I did quite well.

By the time we finished its 9 pm and it's raining cats and dogs. My house and his house goes the same way but I have to take the sub first then walk for about 5 kilometers so It's a long way. His house is just a few blocks away from the station. That's where we usually parted.

But I don't know if he'll make a crazy offer. "You could stay in my house if you want to. You have to stay healthy."

I'm confused. So I asked "What about your mom?"

"Out to Tokyo for a week. It's fine…"

"Uh… I… Alright."

He smiled gently as always and we both run to his house in 3 minutes. Hey, we're basket ball players!

As soon as we reach the house, Mitsui gets each of us a towel to dry ourselves. I got 2 shirts, shorts, and school uniform in my bag, so I changed. I wear my blue T and violet shorts and sat on the couch, don't know what to do. A few minutes later Mitsui came out of his bedroom and shows me around, also my guestroom.

'This house is very comfortable to live in' I thought. And right now, both of us sit in front of the coffee table, having warm ocha.

Neither of us talked. I don't like this kind of silence so I asked why the hell he followed me back then.

"Well… I don't know" Mitsui says. But then added "Is that how you act in front of him? Kept silent? It only shows him how weak you are. Besides, that's not how you usually act."

"I know. I am speechless because… I'm amazed."

"Amazed of?"

"You."

That's all I could say. I mean, seriously, who knows that someone I've known for less than a year could read my mind correctly? As if he's very close to me. I knew that the one and only person who could do that is Ayako, but I never thought that Mitsui could.

"Wh... Urk.. Me? What did I do?" He asked, almost choking on his ocha.

"Yeah, you. You could see what I am thinking. You followed me because you're worried." I said.

"I see."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, the doorbell ring. Mitsui stands up and opened the door. Ryota shows up.

"Hey, how'd you get here? It's raining cats and dogs." Mitsui asked.

"I ran. It took less than a minute, really." Ryota answered briefly, grinning wide.

"Yeah, I know that your house is just about 30 meters away."

"Can I get in?" Ryota asked

"Well I…" Mitsui gasped.

"Oh!"

Ryota stare at me as if I'm doing something wrong. I blushed. I'm still sitting on the couch, saying hi to him.

"Oh… Mitsui… Look who you brought home with! No parents and this is what you do?" Ryota asked with a devilish smile and sits down at the floor.

"Shut up" He said, blushing madly.

It turned out that he's here to discuss some basketball tactics since he's a point guard. Soon all three of us begin talking seriously until late night. Ryota went home late, running like a madman.

"Lynn?"

"Hm?" I stare at him.

"I've been thinking…"

"What?"

"I…" He turns his face away and continued without looking at me. "…never mind"

"Hey! Don't do that! I hate it when someone who was about to say something to me stopped suddenly like what you did!" I complained.

"Okay, I'll tell"

"Now that's good"

"Lynn… You still remembered about what I said to you a few days ago, didn't you?" Mitsui asked.

I gasped. Yeah. I do remember. All those things about familiar feelings stuff. And I know where this sentence will lead to.

"I've been thinking about it over again. And since we've spent the last few days together, I don't think that it'll be such a rush if I say…" Mitsui paused, and looked at me deeply and continued "… I love you Lynn. Be my girl, will you?" He took a hold of my hand.

I couldn't answer. To tell you the truth, I feel like saying yes. But all this madness about my previous love made me rethink about it.

"I'll need my time to think, Mitsui" I said

Mitsui smiled gently yet understandingly. But he lean in a little close and still holding my hand, he asked "May I… kiss you?" I was a little surprised of what he just said, but then I just smiled and nod. And he seals my lips with his. The feeling is hard to describe. To taste his lips on my mouth and to have him caressing me… It felt warm and sweet. I like him. As we parted, he looked down to my eyes. I can see a gentle love, there. Then I embraced him, and wept a little. Things have been quite difficult for me these days. But I have Mitsui and the guys behind me. I hope everything went well.

It's almost 12.30 when we decided to go to our own room and have a sleep. I lay my head on the pillow, recalling the moment that he kissed me. 'Wow…' I thought. I'm sure I'll have a sweet dream tonight as I smiled and closed my eyes.

- - - - - -

Today is Sunday; a day after that "sleepover". Shohoku team decided to have an extra practice today to prepare for the game next week. I walked to school with Mitsui wearing my other shirt and my basketball shorts. Thank God I have time to wash them and they're dried this morning.

"Seriously, there's nothing going on between us and I hope Ryota didn't do anything wrong such as.." Mitsui stopped uncomfortably. I followed his gaze to see half of the team starring at us and Ryota waving his hand with his evil grin.

"RYOTA!! What the heck did you do?!" I shouted.

"Just spreading the juiciest gossip around…" he said

"…" I am speechless.

"Nah, don't worry. I asked around and everybody only knows that the three of us discussed tactics late night yesterday. Including you. Nothing more." Mitsui said

"Oh…" I sigh in relief. But I was wrong. Ryota kept chasing me for information and asked a bunch.

"So how's last night?"

"Look, if you are thinking about something hentai then I'll tell you this; I am not that cheap."

"What's up between you both? Did you do anything?"

"Nothing! We're just…" Then I remembered his kiss and I blushed.

"Oh I see… You did that!"

"Ryota! NO!!"

"So, it's a first time? Haha! Congratulations then…" then he laughed and left.

"Ryota… wait…! You're mistaken! I don't mean.. RYOTAAAAA!!"

* * *

Well, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but I do enjoy writing it anyway.  
Chapter three will be the ending and it may took some time to finish it. Reviews please!!


	3. Tuesday, 6 o'clock

Chapter 3: Tuesday, 6 o'clock

It's been a few days we have the fight all covered from coach Anzai. I didn't expect this to happen, but I don't want it the other way. So here I am, standing alone like an idiot, at the beach. This is the E-day or D-day as I call it. I felt a cold breeze blowing and it make me shiver a little. Since I let my long black hair loose today, it messed up within seconds. Silky it is. But I want no trouble later so I tie them up in a ponytail.

5 minutes before 6. I heard a twig cracking, stepped on by somebody behind me. I'm facing towards the sea, and as I turn back, I didn't see Sean at all. It was Kaede. An awkward silence occurred. I don't feel comfortable with this, so I asked him why he's here. He kept quiet.

"Kaede? If you have anything to settle then I'm ears. I have 3 minutes." I said to him.

"…"

"Look, if you have nothing to say than why are you here?" I asked him, a little angry. Maybe grimness and impatience of waiting had set in since usually I'm okay with his speechless attitude. But this evening?

"…"

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a piece of folded, stapled paper. When I stare at him, asking for explanation with my eyes, he shrugged and left. I opened the paper with my hand and saw a quite untidy boyish writing on it. Nothing special, just 7 words which probably felt like a calming grasp of hand as I read it over and over again. My breath which was short of nerves became calmer in every time. I know this writing. Mitsui…

Good luck, Lynn  
I hope everything's worth it.  
From, me.

I sighed, and as my imagination was about to wonder off a familiar insulting voice came.

"How pathetic..."

"Oh. It's just you." I said, putting the paper in my pocket.

"Yeah… And so what if it's just me? It seems like you've been pretty cheap since you entered Shohoku. 2 days ago you're with that Hisashi guy and today with some icy person who gave you a love letter. Tch…" He said, with his evil grin.

"You've been watching? Well never mind. It's not even your business. Your only business is beating me and you have less than 50 of chance!" I said, running towards him with my fists ready to knock him right on his face.

Sadly, he dodged that attack damn easily, and I almost fell forward. "Oh, you've grown faster. I have a feeling it'll be interesting." He said, wiping his hair off his face.

"Trust me, it will be." I give him a sweet smile. The sweetest I've ever shown. He swung his feet and I hold it with my hand, trying to make him fell. But that's also when I sense someone else standing behind me. I let go and turned to see who it is. Within seconds, a hit on my stomach make me fell back wards.

Hey, I wasn't ready! I know, I know… Mitsui asked me to be ready anytime but… However, right now, standing in front of me are Sean and the other three guys. The army. Okay, now I am confused.

"Hey Lynn!" One of the guys shouted. I still remember all of the guy's names; Guy number one, Chris, is probably the tallest among them. He's the type who skips class almost everyday. Somehow, he managed to get B's on his tests. (A/N: Not A's. He's not some genius y know…) Guy number two is Ralf. Well-known for his good look. A playboy. Guy number 3, Tim, is probably the only member of the army who doesn't drink or smoke.

"How're you doin' honey?" Chris throws his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, while Tim pats me on my head, hard. I shove him off me.

I kept quiet. I no longer have any business with them. But, I am curious. If this is between me and him then why are they here? Oh no, don't tell me he's cheating.

"Hey babe... Heard you've been a playgirl. Why don't you play with me?" Ralf said with a devilish smile.

"You darn creep! And who're you calling babe anyway? Eat shit!" I accuse him so much because I've been fighting with those other 3 and I know they're good. Too much for me to handle. "Yeah, I know. But you also owe the army. And it's up to them how you're supposed to payback." He smiled.

"Lookie here.. We got a toy.. This is how you're gonna pay!"

And soon Tim pushes me hard and I fell back a few steps, right into Ralf. He holds me so tight I could feel my ribcage aching so much as Sean kicked me right in the stomach. But then Ralf let go, and soon I tried to beat Sean in any way. Those darn 3 guys are holding me back, and I never knew if they'd be here. The situations last for a few minutes. I am quite capable of handling them, but 4 against one? I have my limits.. Besides, I have to admit they're experts on this.

As soon as Sean knows I'm on my limit, he asks the three guys to let go. I fell down, sitting on the sand, but I didn't try to get up. It'll be a waste of energy. So I tried my best to figure out what he's gonna do next. I'm panting, with my hair messed up, and my clothes wet since I'm sweating like hell. The evening breeze blew, sending shivers to my spine. Seconds later, he pulls out a cutter with a devilish smile. I stood up and tried to getaway, thinking how stupid I've been to be sitting down for such a long time. But the three guys grip me tight that I can't move, and Sean walks closer to me.

After a silence fight, he spoke up, "A little something to remind you of today…" And he uses the cutter to make a wound on my cheek. It's painful.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you with this… I still love you, Lynn…" I closed my eyes. The same horrible pain I felt at the first time he let me down. Maybe this is what he's been feeling, and the reason why he wants revenge so much.

"How can you be so pathetic by giving mercy? After all of this? And why do you guys want to help him anyway? Tch.." I trembled a bit.

"Cause" Chris spoke up, "That's what we do. We didn't care about your stupid problem. The only thing is we fought for each others revenge, no more. As for myself.. I enjoy beating up a biatch like you."

They still had their grip on me. My knees are trembling. I've only been there for no longer than 30 minutes, and I didn't tremble because of exhaustion. Their words. Damn all these stupid immature boys!

I broke free with all my might, but Chris, as a star athlete, catches me up in a few yards and beat the crap out of me. Sean catches up later, but the other two are nowhere to be found. Minutes later, I was bleeding badly. Sean grabs a stick from the sand.

"I had enough. Thanks for coming today Lynn.." As he swung the blade to my head, at that 1 second, for some reason I don't know, I closed my eyes and shouted his name. Mitsui. And the twig that was supposed to hit my head violently right now.. I don't feel anything.

As I open my eyes, two other guys are standing in front of me. Ryota and him; who followed me to the abandoned beach. The one who give me a short letter in a white scrap of paper. He, whose name I just called. Mitsui.

* * *

  
Um.. So, I did say that this is gnn be the last chap, but, It turned out that 1 more chap could fit...  
And, I think the next one will be a quite short one.. But.. Who knows..  
I really appreciate if you give me reviews!!

-author-


End file.
